Mass Effect Revival
by Freddy Jr
Summary: The Story of Commander John Shepard, his wife Tali'Shepard Vas Normandy, and their children John Shepard II and Raan Shepard (named after Commander Shepard and Tali's "Aunty Raan respectively.). Full of drama romance, and reaper tech. Someone's getting laid(hopefully), and someone's taking a nuke to the face(probably).
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I've ever writ on here, so bear with me. This will occasionally jump forward in time by days, weeks, or years, but it's all for the story. And this will be a continuation of the story after ME3 without the DLC, so if I'm missing characters, that's why.**

 **Now let me tell you a story...**

Shepard's lungs were on fire, in fact almost all of him felt that way. He couldn't remember much of what happened to him, and then it all came flooding back. The Crucible, the ghost child, the bullets he fired into the damned machine in order to destroy the reapers.

"Can anyone hear me?" He called into his coms, not expecting to hear more than the static coming through.

"We hear you soldier." Came a voice in his ear through the static. "State your name, rank, and location as best as you can, and we'll come evac you ASAP."

"This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy.." he began.

"Commander?!" The voice interrupted, "Everyone thought you died on the crucible! Private! Locate where his signal is coming from! NOW! We'll come get you commander, you can count on it!"

Three days later...

"Well commander," the Salarian medic said, "as quickly as you're healing, you should be fit as a cello in no time, I believe that's how your species saying goes."

"Close enough doc." Shepard said with a cough. "I don't suppose there's someone who knows anything about what happened to the Normandy yet?"

"Not yet,"came Admiral Hackett's voice through the doorway, "but the quantum entangler is almost done being moved so we will be able to get a fix on if they can answer or not." He said as he made his way to Shepard's cot. "I know how much Tali'Zorah means to you, and I may not know for sure, but if I were a betting man, I'd wager that she's just fine, along with the rest of your crew."

"Thank you Admiral." Shepard replied to the superior officer.

"By the way, I've got another purple heart here for your collection," he said as he handed it to his friend. "how many does that make now? Six or seven?"

"About seven, sir."

"Sir? I guess you haven't heard yet, I'm retiring, and by the looks of your record, I'd say you should too. The galaxy should be able to fend for itself now that the biggest threats of this cycle are over. And besides, if you plan to settle down at all, now would be the time."

"I'll think about it sir."

"Good, now get some rest, you've more than earned it."

Meanwhile on the Normandy's AI Core,

"There!" Tali'Zorah yelled, "I've got Edi back on!" A loud hum could be heard from the core as it powered up.

"Online." The feminine voice could be heard throughout the ship.

"I'd bet Joker's excited to have his girlfriend online again." Tali teased.

"Jeff is positively extatic." Edi replied. "Unfortunately I am detecting several core systems down, so our happy reunion must wait for now."

"I know, what you mean... I hope we can get back to Earth and find out what happened to Shepard..." Tali said depressingly.

"Then I guess we better get started." Joker said over the intercom.

London, One Week Later

"Sir! We've got a connection!"

"Good work private, send someone to get Shepard, I'm sure he has someone on there he will want to talk to."

Normandy Quantum Entangler room ,Fifteen minutes later

"Please answer." Tali'Zorah whispered to herself. Suddenly the console lit up, the form of Admiral Hackett appeared.

"Admiral Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy I presume?"

"Yes Admiral, I was hoping you would have news on Shepard."

"Will this work?" He asked as Shepard entered the entangler's visual.

"SHEPARD!" Tali cried. "I was so worried about you, you Bosh'tet!"

"I know... I'm sorry I made you worry. Are you okay? Will you be able to make it back?"

"I'm fine, and yes, we'll be able to make it to Earth though it may take some time. The relays were broken apart from the blast, but it looks like the keepers are putting them back together. It should only be a few more days until we reach you, depending on if the relays are repaired quickly."

"I'll let you two be alone. I need to inform the fleets on the situation with the relays. Hackett out."

"I missed you Tali."

I missed you too you Bosh'tet."

Normandy Cockpit, Four days later

"Arriving at Charon Relay." Joker's voice rang over the intercom. "ETA to Earth, six hours."

"Jeff, what will you do when we get back to Earth? Will you leave the military, or will you stay on the Normandy?" Edi said with a slightly worried tone.

"Hey, wherever you are, that's where I want to be Edi." Joker replied.

Normandy Commander's Quarters, Five hours Forty-five Minutes later

"London docking bay, ETA ten minutes"

Tali jerked out of the daydream she was in while looking at Shepards collection of ships, thinking how they would be valuable to anyone thanks to the living legend that owns them. She decided it would be best to make her way to the airlock so she could find her lover.

London, Normandy Docking Bay, Eight minutes later

Commander John Shepard stood looking as the sky, waiting for his ship bearing the love of his life to arrive. Finally he saw it break through the clouds in the distance. As it drew near he could make out scars on the hull, a reminder of the crash it suffered on a planet in the middle of nowhere. He waited, while both nervous and excited to see his friends and lover again.

Finally the Normandy docked, the airlock door opening to reveal a Quarian in a purple environmental suit making a mad dash for him. When she got almost five feet from him she jumped into his arms, tearing off her mask and planting the longest, most frantic kiss on him she ever thought she would do. He quickly began kissing her back, until they heard Garrus cough.

"Whoops..." Tali said, blushing intensely as she fumbled to put her mask back on.

"Why don't you two get a room?" The Turian said mockingly.

"I have one, so long as Joker didn't break that too." Shepard said with a grin.

"Oh, hardy har, make fun of the cripple some more why don't you?" Joker said as Edi helped him through the airlock.

"Is everyone alright?" Admiral Hackett asked as he walked into view.

"A few bumps and bruises, that's about all." Ashley said, while others nodded in agreement.

"Good, because you've all got an awards ceremony coming up in a few hours, and I'd hate for you to miss it.

London, Commander Shepard's quarters, later that night

"Keela, I still can't believe both you and Admiral Hackett announced your retirements at the ceremony." Tali said.

"We agreed that the galaxy will be able to fend for itself now that the reapers are destroyed." Shepard replied.

"I suppose it's for the best, considering the news I got from Doctor Chakwas." This caught Shepard's full attention.

"What? Are you alright? It's not something serious is it?"

"Shepard.. calm down." She held his hands and looked into his eyes..."Shepard, I'm pregnant."

 **Well? How's that for a first chapter? The Suprise at the end shouldn't have been a big surprise at all if you read the story description. But this took me several hours to write, between looking up names and how to spell them, and playing ME3 to try and get a feel on how characters talk and act. But I want to hear what you people think. I'm writing this story as ideas pop in my head, the first few chapters might come easily to me, but as it goes on, I'm going to take longer to come up with them, so if you've go ideas that you want me to hear, message me. See you next chapter**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2 bitches!**

 **This chapter will be interesting to say the least. There will be sexual content, so be ready for that. And another half ass suprise at the end. So get ready...set...read!**

London, Commander Shepard's quarters 12 minutes later

"Please wake up, Shepard..." Tali said waiting for her lover to come to after fainting. Finally after she heard him groan, she let out a sigh of relief. "You could kill Sarren, wipe out the Collectors, and destroy the Reapers, but you faint when you find out you're going to be a father? You lovable bosh'tet."

"So it's true? We're going to be parents?" He said clearly worried.

"Yes." She said as she helped him up, and began leading him to his bed.

"But how is that even possible?"

"Chakwas said it might be because our DNA is close enough to be compatible, despite us being from different species. But beyond that, she had no clue."

"Well it looks like I'll have to build you that house on your homeworld even sooner than I thought." He said teasingly as he began taking off his uniform and folding it.

"Hmm, and you better hurry so we have a better place to do this." She said as he finished stripping.

"Do what?" Shepard asked as the love of his life pushed him onto the bed and pounced on him. I hope you took your antibiotics, or you won't be getting much." He said with a smirk.

"Oh don't you worry about that, I already did, but Dr. Chakwas also noticed that my immune system is starting to build up thanks to my contact with you." She replied while teasing him.

"Really? Then why don't I help you even more..." Shepard said as he took off her mask and began to kiss her.

 **Alright, this is obviously leading to something highly sexual, and though I know quite well that no one will listen to me when I warn this is for those individuals eighteen/18 years old... or whatever the laws are in you're area. You've been warned**...

Shepard began helping his lover take off her environmental suit, taking breaks for brief make out sessions. Finally free from her near literal prison, Tali jumped back on the bed and began another make out session while she began rubbing Shepard's balls, making sure he was as stiff as possible for their fun. Shepard began groping her ass, feeling his rod lift itself in between his lovers legs. As his meat topped out, he felt burning moisture pulsing and Tali moan into their kiss. She eventually broke the kiss and started to crawl backward to the foot of the bed until Shepard's dick was in range for her hungry mouth which quickly latched on and began suckling with a passion. She was allowing her tongue to encircle his head, wrapping her tongue around then dropping down to his base and sucking all the way back up to the head. Needless to say, Shepard didn't last long and quickly released into her mouth. This suprised Tali slightly, but not enough to stop her from slurping it down seductively.

At this point, Shepard decided it was her turn to get pleased, so he pulled her up to the head of the bed, flipped her onto her back, and crawled to her crotch to begin his labor of love. Starting by liking the outside of her lips, to make sure she was all warmed up to have multiple parts of him buried inside of her. Then he softly spread her lips (earning a moan from her, and began working his way from the outside inwards counterclockwise, stopping to focus on her clit on each time around, earning endless moans and even a bit of feminine orgasm which he gladly sucked up and swallowed, trying to imitate Tali earlier, earning a giggle between the moans she was producing.

Finally, Shepard pulled himself up and gave Tali another kiss, letting her taste herself on his lips.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Hmm, seeing as I'm pregnant, maybe we should skip this part." She teased, making Shepard give the best pouty face he could. "I never said we were finished though..." She said as she shifted both her body and his dick so it would rest with the head pressed against her asshole, completely soaked with her own fluids.

"Are you sure?" He asked, slightly worried. This was the first time to his knowledge that she ever had anal.

"I'm more than sure, just be careful."

"I will." He said before giving her a deep kiss and beginning to slightly push into her ass. The head of his dick slipped in quite easily thanks to Tali's nectar dripping into her crack. She moaned a bit every time he shifted, but let out a gasp of pleasure as he bottomed out.

"Are you alright?" Shepard asked.

"Mmm, yes, it feels amazing. I'm ready for more."

Shepard nodded and began pulling back. When he had no more then then the head in, he shoved it right back in, giving both Shepard and Tali ripples of pleasure. After several more thrusts, Shepard turned her on her side to get deeper inside, earning several more moans of pleasure from her. He didn't last much more than that. "Where do you want me to finish?" He asked in between the grunts.

"Do it in me! I want to feel you spread inside of me!" She yelled, and he didn't plan on disappointing her, he quickly slammed himself into her ass one last time as he felt his cum rush through his shaft and shoot itself inside her tunnels, coating them quite well.

After they rested together, quite drained from the fun, he pulled himself out of her slowly, and plopped down on the bed next to her, wrapping her in his arms."That was more fun then last time." Tali said to her lover.

 **Alright, fuck scene is over, not that anyone heeded my warning anyway**.

"Yes it was, but it brings me to a question that I was planning on asking you before you told me the news..." he reached over to the small table next to the bed, opened the drawer, and pulled out a small box. "Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy, will you marry me?"

"Keelah! YES! YES SHEPARD! YES!" She screamed, obviously overjoyed at the development, kissing her new fiance between the tears.

"Then I guess you have no problem becoming Mrs. Tali'Shepard?"

"Of course not! I love you more than anything in the galaxy!" She cried.

"Then we need to get to sleep so we can tell everyone in the morning... if they haven't heard just now..." he replied with a smirk.

 **Okay, that chapter is done. I stayed up quite late to finish it. About 3:20 am central time. Another hour and I'd be lit. Well see you next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello once again, my Mass Effect Revival fans! It is I, Freddy Jr, back again to provide you with entertainment and blah blah blah. If you're like me, you just skip over this part and go right to the story. Well, I just want to remind those of you that do read this that you can comment at the bottom of the page any ideas for the future of the story that you might come up with that you want me to add in. On that note, here is chapter 3.**

London, Military Mess Hall, 9 am

"That took long enough" Garrus said with as much of a smirk as he could, Wrex gave a chuckle in agreement.

"So when's the wedding you two?" Ashley asked "I definitely don't want to miss it."

"Yes, a marriage is quite the celebration for your species." Eve agreed.

"It probably won't be for a few months." Tali replied "First off, we'll probably have it here on Earth, or back on Rannoch, and either way we have to wait for repairs to be made, or buildings to be built."

"Peh, Tuchanka always looks like this. But we are going to start rebuilding as soon as we get back." Wrex replied.

"I'm pretty sure the whole galaxy needs to fixed thanks to the reapers, Wrex. But we might be able to use the reapers as material to do so." Eve stated.

"Heh, seems fitting. The final insult to the bastards." Wrex chuckled.

"To be honest, I'm more worried about the lingering indoctrination effects from the corpses." Shepard said. "We told you about the reaper that we met Legion at, right? Everyone who wasn't there nodded yes. "Well that reaper sat there for thousands of years, and still had lingering effects that drove the group before us there insane. These ones have been dead for a couple weeks. We all need to be careful messing with them.

"You've got a point Shepard." Garrus agreed, and a few others murmured in agreement.

"It does make me wonder how other Krogan would be affected, if at all." Eve stated. "Considering that our species is extensively different than most others in the galaxy. We may not even be affected."

"Well don't forget that we did see quite a few Krogan shock troopers used by the reapers. Brutes I believe the soldiers were calling them." Tali replied. "They may have been affected in some way before being repurposed by them." This left a slight pause in the conversation.

"Grasping at straws won't help us much now, unfortunately." Shepard finally stated. "But it makes little difference right now anyway, we need to relax and enjoy ourselves for now, we've more then earned it. And when the Normandy is ready to go, I'll have Joker take you back to your homes to help rebuild both your homes and in Wrex's and Eve's case, home politics."

"That is all well and good Loco, but what if we're already home? Do we have to miss out on the partying?" James said almost mockingly.

"No, James, you don't, and I'm pretty sure you're not from London, and still in the Aliance." Shepard said with a grin. "So that means you still have to work."

"Ouch, Loco, that almost hurt. But at least I'm going into the N7 program to fill the void you just made."

"And don't forget Shepard, you still have to build me a house on Rannoch." Tali teased.

"And I'll get to spend every day in it with you." He teased back.

"Yeah, I'm leaving before this mush gets to me." Ashley said, getting grunts of agreement from most of the others, Garrus mumbling something about calibrations, Cortez mumbled something else about working on the shuttle, and so forth.

"Hmm, we're all alone again. We might just get to have some fun now." Tali teased again.

"You're never pleased, are you?" Shepard teased back again.

"Nope, and don't try to act that you don't like it, because I know you to well."

Normandy lounge, ten hours later

Everyone on board was sufficiently hammered, both Wrex and James were having a drinking contest, Garrus and Joker were spouting off jokes they heard on their travels, with Edi sitting next to Joker just listening. Ashley was passed out on the pool table, an empty bottle cradled in her arms,her face covered with black doodles, Gabrielle and Kenneth were busy making out in the corner, and Liara was downing a bottle of beer while reading her Shadow Broker data. Finally Shepard and Tali were making out next to the pool table, neither noticing Ashley on it.

"Hey *hic* Shepard, wanna head up to your room?" Tali flirted drunkenly, after breaking off the kiss.

"Why not, I think we can *hic* have some fun tonight." He replied, just as drunk as her. He got up, helped Tali up, and made a drunken dash to the elevator and activated it.

"Wait for me, bosh'tet!"

"*fake gasp* How could you call*hic* me such a thing my little Tali-boo?"

"Tali-boo? You're sooo*hic* drunk it's unreal." The elevator finally arrived at Shepards cabin, and the couple found their way to his bed. Tali little more than laid down and passed out instantly, while Shepard ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Normandy, Commander's Quarters, 12:35 pm.

"Uhhhhgh..." Tali moaned as her head pulsed at every beating of her heart. She forced her eyes to open, squinting just enough to see around the room, looking for her fiancé, but not seeing him anywhere. Finally she saw his bathroom door wide open, which never happened unless someone was by the door. "Keelah..." She swore, knowing she would have to go check on him.

After a few minutes, she worked up the courage (and energy) to crawl off his bed and slowly make her way to him, finding his legs in the doorway, and his head resting on his arm by the sink.

"Keelah, why did we drink so much?" She asked herself rhetorically.

"Because we're stupid..." mumbled Shepard.

"Oh... keelah... I'm pregnant! Why did I drink at all?!" She cried, plopping down to the floor, with her back to the wall.

"Garrus goaded you into it after six shots of whiskey." He replied, fighting the urge to throw up again.

"But I'm pregnant! I shouldn't be drinking at all!"

"Hey," Shepard slowly got onto his hands and knees and crawled over to her, sitting next to her, and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm at just as much fault as you, probably even more, I shouldn't have started drinking, and I definitely shouldn't have let Garrus get you started."

"But what if something happens to the baby?"

"Then we'll deal with it. All that matters is they'll be with us. And either way, we've got Dr. Chakwas. She can keep us informed for now."

"You...you're right..." Tali said, only partially reassured. "We should go see her now, just to be sure." At this, Tali worked herself up off the floor.

"All right, let's go." Shepard replied, also working on getting up without vomiting.

Normandy, Med Bay, 45 minutes later.

"Well I don't see anything wrong right now, but considering most problems develop much later in pregnancy, there isn't much that I could do now." Dr. Chakwas said rather blatantly.

"Alright, thanks anyway doc." Shepard said, while comforting Tali with his arm wrapped around her waist once more. They said their goodbyes for now and made their way to the elevator, both rather quiet. Finally as Shepard activated it, Tali spoke up.

"Shepard?" She asked quietly.

"Yes?" He asked back.

"When the Normandy gets repaired, I want to go back to Rannoch right away."

"Any reason in particular?"

"Well for one, I want to tell Aunty Raan, since I heard she and what was left of the fleets went back there to rebuild. And two, you need to build me a house, with room for all of us."

"All right, but we still got to drop everyone off, remember?"

"I know..."

 **Well that took longer than I expected... the only reason that took so long was a slight case of writers block, and I kept getting interrupted. Some of you may think this may not be one of the better chapters in this story as it progresses, and you would probably be right. Personally I think I could've done a better job, but this was just a bad one for me, so please send any ideas for the story my way to help prevent crappier chapters like this.**


End file.
